Christmas Honeymoon
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Es Nochebuena y a Gohan le gustaría hacer que Trunks sea suyo, así que le da un ultimátum: Trunks tiene hasta la medianoche para estar con él si es que él también quiere ese tipo de relación. Pero pasada la medianoche, solo serán amigos ¿Qué opción tomará Trunks? Basado en el doujinshi "Christmas Honeymoon" [TRUHAN] ¡Dejen reviews!


Nota: ¡Hola animalitos de Dross!

Después de considerarlo un largo tiempo, decidí publicar este nuevo One-Shot de la saga " _Dragon Ball_ " basado en un doujinshi que vi en la página web "Boxer & Rice" titulado _Christmas Honeymoon_. Lamento mucho haberlos abandonado pero estaba sin ideas, tengo muchas actualizaciones y proyectos por trabajar que me quedaron pendientes.

En fin, espero que les guste el One-Shot, "Dragon Ball" no me pertenece si no a Toriyama-san, su adaptación anime y sus películas son propiedad de Toei Animation, el doujinshi le pertenece a su respectivo artista pero el One-Shot es casi de mi propiedad.

Bien… supongo que no tengo nada más que decir solo ¡A trabajar!

* * *

 _"It's the most beautiful time of the year_ _. Lights fill the streets, spreadin' so much cheer, I should be playin' in the winter snow, but I'ma be under the mistletoe. I don't wanna miss out on the holiday, but I can't stop starin' at your face, I should be playin' in the winter snow, but I'ma be under the mistletoe"_

 _Mistletoe- Justin Bieber (¿En serio? ¡¿En serio?!)_

 _¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué hora es ahora?_

Navidad, un hermoso día que solo se vive una vez al año. Un día donde te dedicas a convivir con tu familia a la que no has visto por un largo tiempo, se dan regalos mutuamente y al caer la medianoche contemplan un increíble espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, luces de colores llamativos iluminan el cielo nocturno del veinticuatro de diciembre para darle la bienvenida a esta festividad, a menos que estés en pleno fin del mundo donde la humanidad corre peligro día tras día debido a la amenaza de los androides y debes hacer hasta lo imposible para sobrevivir hasta el último día del año si quieres pasar esta festividad con tu familia o tu pareja en el caso de la cultura japonesa.

Pero nuestra historia no solo se va a centrar en la navidad, también se centrará en nuestros protagonistas quienes se encargan día tras día, año tras año en defender a la tierra para mantenerla a salvo como pueden de aquellas perversas máquinas: Son Gohan, hijo de Son Gokū, uno de los guerreros más fuertes del universo quien había fallecido hacia unos años atrás y también se encontraba Trunks, hijo de Bulma una brillante genio científica con la habilidad de crear diversos artefactos tecnológicos y Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajines quien había perdido la vida combatiendo a los androides #17 y #18.

 _Te estoy esperando, Trunks… Te esperaré sin importar la hora que sea…_

 _¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer? Por favor dímelo, Gohan…_

Era nochebuena, no faltaba mucho para la medianoche y que la navidad llegara. Esa misma noche, ambos semi-saiyajines habían ido a pasar el rato juntos en un parque de diversiones, probablemente el último que aún funcionaba luego de los constantes ataques de los androides. Trunks caminaba junto a Gohan con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Gohan no hablaba, en cambio solo se limitaba a verlo sin dejar de caminar.

-El parque de diversiones fue realmente divertido, Gohan. Fue una buena idea venir aquí-dijo Trunks colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Sí, fue una buena idea venir hasta aquí pero ahora me siento un poco cansado-respondió el semi-saiyajin mayor riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Qué? Gohan, debes estar bromeando. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¿ya estás así de viejo?-preguntó Trunks incrédulo ante lo que su mejor amigo, sensei y ahora pareja le decía, ese comentario hirió un poco a Gohan pero intento restarle importancia y hacer de cuenta que ese comentario no le ofendía en lo más mínimo, de pronto Trunks recordó algo importante-oye, Gohan. Estaba pensado ¿qué quieres de regalo para navidad? Bueno… normalmente soy yo el que recibe regalos de tu parte pero esta vez yo quiero darte algo en tu lugar-

-Uh, no te he dado nada esta vez…

-Claro que sí, tú ya me diste algo, Gohan-dijo Trunks con su sonrisa inocente tan característica de él y que al parecer no quería abandonar su rostro esa noche-me diste toda la importancia de vivir. Coraje, amabilidad, fuerza… un corazón que se conmueve por la belleza de la naturaleza y la maravilla de amar todo eso, también me has traído aquí hoy, incluso… me has enseñado a querer a alguien. Es por eso… es por eso que quiero darte algo-su mirada se elevó al cielo notando como unos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer-oh, mira ¡está nevando! Creo que este año tendremos una blanca navidad-

Gohan observó al cielo y también notó esos pequeños copos de nieve cayendo del cielo esa noche tan mágica y especial para cientos de personas pero sobre todo, era especial para él y de seguro también lo era para Trunks. Desvió la mirada pensando en que es lo que quería que Trunks le regalara esa navidad, no lo había considerado durante un largo tiempo porque creyó que no sería necesario, después de todo, siempre pensó que tener al pequeño de cabellos lila era más que suficiente pero si lo pensaba mejor... había algo que quería que el menor le diera para esa navidad.

-Gohan ¿ya has pensado en qué quieres? ¿Gohan?

-Solo una cosa, ahora mismo sé lo que quiero y tú eres el único que me lo puede dar…-respondió Gohan mirando a Trunks

-¿Uh? ¿Estás seguro de que solo yo puedo dártelo?-dijo Trunks, Gohan solo se limitó a asentir.

-Eres tú lo que quiero, en otras palabras, tú mismo… ¡es algo como esto!-Gohan tomó la muñeca del menor atrayéndolo hacia él de forma tal que sus labios casi rozaran con los suyos, Trunks sintió como un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro-¿entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?-

-¡NO!-Trunks se apartó bruscamente del semi-saiyajin mayor empujándolo con su brazo, su rostro todavía tenía ese leve sonrojo-¡n-no hagas eso, torpe!-

-De acuerdo, entonces hasta la medianoche… te estaré esperando hasta la medianoche, si estás de acuerdo con ello entonces ven a mi habitación. Eres libre de tomar esta decisión, en todo caso te estaré esperando hasta la medianoche…

 _Te esperaré hasta la medianoche…_

* * *

Eran las 11:58 p.m cuando Trunks llegó a la casa de su sensei ¿cómo sabía que eran las 11:58 p.m? fácil, llevaba consigo un reloj para chequear la hora. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta, dudando si debía entrar o no, por un lado no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría si llegaba a entrar porque algo dentro de él le decía que nada bueno iba a salir de allí pero por otro lado, quería pasar para que Gohan viera que había cumplido con su palabra a pesar de que llegó un par de minutos antes de lo previsto.

- _Ya casi es la hora… son las 11:58 p.m_ -pensó Trunks- _rayos, que decisión más difícil… ¿Qué debería hacer? Enséñame como siempre lo haces, Gohan_ -

Mientras tanto, Gohan se encontraba dentro de su casa en su habitación esperando a Trunks y pensando en lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos en el parque de diversiones, pensó en como lo había acercado bruscamente a él para besarlo y como el menor lo había apartado impidiendo que llevara a cabo dicha acción. También pensó en cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que le propuso venir a su casa, supuso que ya debían ser las 12:00 a.m pero eso no era posible.

-Trunks…-pensó Gohan-ah… he sido rechazado total y completamente pero era lo que estaba esperando, tener una lengua introducida de repente en la boca es algo muy malo, pero… ¡este no es el mejor momento para deprimirse!-volvió su mirada hacia el reloj despertador-solo faltan tres minutos más para la medianoche y entonces… entonces…-

 _Trunks…_

No se arrepentía, de verdad que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no se arrepentía de su decisión de estar más cerca del menor, no solo como su mejor amigo, no solo como su sensei o como un ejemplo a seguir sino más bien como pareja, como amante, su otra mitad. Lo había estado pensando desde un largo tiempo y había llegado a la conclusión de que en efecto, Trunks le gustaba, todo ese tiempo se había sentido atraído hacia él; una vez que comprendió que ese sentimiento era puro y verdadero le confesó que en verdad le gustaba. Desde entonces, luego de aquella primera vez que se besaron, sintió que lo deseaba y vaya que lo deseaba, quería poseer todo de aquel niño de cabellos lila, quería tener su corazón, su cuerpo, no le importaba el hecho de que eso era moralmente incorrecto y que estaba mal en todos los sentidos, simplemente no podía callar lo que su corazón le dictaba que hiciera y en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en tener absolutamente todo de Trunks.

-Trunks…-dijo Gohan en voz alta mirando al techo de su habitación-Trunks, te amo… más que a nada. Es por eso que te lo ruego, quiero que vengas aquí…-

* * *

 _12:00 a.m- 25 de Diciembre [Día de navidad]_

Gohan vio otra vez el reloj despertador, volvió a preguntarse porque Trunks aún no había llegado, no debería preocuparse tanto por ello ¿O sí? Después de todo le prometió que lo esperaría hasta la medianoche sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara.

-Solo faltan treinta segundos para las doce…-pensó Gohan-bien, supongo que a partir de ahora él me odia. Esto es un problema-enseguida se levanto de su cama y salió de su habitación para ir a la entrada principal de su casa-como sea, saldré para chequear la situación-pero apenas abrió la puerta para poder salir, se encontró con una agradable sorpresa: Trunks estaba allí, en efecto había cumplido su palabra y vino a tiempo. Cuando abrió la puerta, el menor cayó de espaldas al suelo viendo fijamente a Gohan.

-Ah…-Trunks quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-¿Estabas sentado frente a la puerta todo este tiempo?-preguntó Gohan arrodillándose frente al menor.

-Uh… erm… sí.

-El suelo esta frío ¿lo sabías?-dijo Gohan ayudando a Trunks a levantarse, no quería que estuviera en el suelo y mucho menos que le pasara algo o se enfermara.

-Lo siento y no te preocupes, estoy bien-respondió el menor avergonzado, algunas hebras lilas ocultaban sus ojos evitando cualquier contacto con los de Gohan, hubo un pequeño momento de silencio entre ellos, no se decían nada, no se miraban, hasta que finalmente el semi-saiyajin mayor rompió el ambiente.

-Bien, entonces… creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir.

-¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Por qué?!-dijo Trunks sin poder creer lo que Gohan le estaba diciendo ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que había cumplido con su palabra?-ah, pero Gohan… tú…-

-No tienes que forzarte a ti mismo si no quieres, además el acuerdo era hasta la medianoche así que ya pasó-dijo Gohan.

-No ¡Aún no!-dijo Trunks.

-¿"Aún no"? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Gohan lo miro sin comprender con exactitud de que le estaba hablando el menor.

-¡Me refiero a que aún no son las doce!-le respondió el menor mostrándole el reloj que llevaba consigo y que ahora estaba roto, Gohan aún seguía sin poder creer que eso de verdad estaba pasando-¡mira! Las agujas señalan que son las 11:59 p.m ¿de acuerdo? Vine a tu habitación antes de la medianoche; justo como tú lo dijiste. Esta fue mi decisión, tal como lo prometimos en el parque de diversiones-

No, eso no era posible… lo que estaba pasando era solo un sueño ¡sí! Eso debía ser, solo un sueño, probablemente uno donde el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros estaba viviendo una "noche especial" pero… como sea, si era un sueño o no, él no quería despertar nunca más, siendo un sueño, ese sueño era muy importante para él porque solo se encontraban ellos dos y nadie más a su alrededor. Gohan acercó a Trunks hacia él en un cálido abrazo que el menor no supo si corresponder o apartarse de él como cuando intentó besarlo.

-¿Gohan?

-Lo siento, pero ahora ya no me puedo detener-respondió Gohan, Trunks lo miró sin entender de que estaba hablando de pronto sus dudas se aclararon al sentir como el semi-saiyajin más alto lo sostenía firmemente de la cintura y lo acorralaba contra la pared más cercana de la habitación, su rodilla inconscientemente presionó de forma leve contra su entrepierna causando que el menor se estremeciera ante el contacto.

-Ah… no-Trunks gimió al sentir como Gohan dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello mientras le quitaba el abrigo que llevaba puesto para protegerse del frío-¡Gohan espera! Esto es…-

-Trunks…-Gohan se separó apenas unos centímetros para verlo fijamente a los ojos-escucha, Trunks, tú me gustas demasiado, me gustas más que nada y nadie en el mundo, no solo eso, te amo-

-Gohan… ¡Gohan!-Trunks abrazó con fuerza al semi-saiyajin frente a él y unieron sus labios en un cálido beso, cuando finalmente se separaron para recuperar la respiración, Gohan recostó al menor en su cama con cuidado mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle el cinturón que llevaba puesto, Trunks lo miraba con un sonrojo tiñendo su rostro-¡¿mh…?!-

Gohan no podía creer que esto finalmente estuviera pasando, se sentía tan feliz. Se acercó al niño de cabellos lilas hasta quedar encima de él, con su mano sostuvo su mentón para que lo mirara y nuevamente comenzaron a besarse, pronto la ropa comenzó a ser una molestia para el menor, Gohan terminó por quitársela mientras iba recorriendo su cuerpo con besos y caricias en el proceso hasta llegar a adentrarse en sus shorts y la ropa interior tocando su miembro, Trunks gemía pero al mismo tiempo intentaba decirle a Gohan que se detuviera pues no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocaran así, la sensación que estaba experimentando era extraña pero se sentía bien al mismo tiempo, Gohan dejo de tocarlo para apartarse un poco de él y asi poder quitarse la única prenda que llevaba puesta: una camisa.

Ahora que estaban en igualdad de condiciones, el semi-saiyajin mayor volvió a retomar su acto besando al menor y dedicándose a recorrer su cuerpo dejándole leves marcas para que no olvidara nunca lo que habían hecho esa noche, el sonrojo en el rostro de Trunks se incrementaba cada vez más, Gohan siguió bajando hasta toparse otra vez con el miembro del menor y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo o por lo menos detenerlo, el semi-saiyajin ya había metido su miembro dentro de su boca recorriéndolo con dedicación y lentitud haciendo que Trunks temblara ante la sensación, sentía que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, que técnicamente lo estaba abandonando para entregarse a Gohan completamente.

Gohan retiro el miembro del menor de su boca, algo de líquido pre-seminal caía por sus dedos, se quedo viendo a Trunks por unos segundos y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Trunks… date la vuelta y acuéstate boca abajo lentamente-le ordenó Gohan.

-¿Uh? ¿Acostarme boca abajo? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Trunks pero su pregunta rápidamente fue contestada al ver como Gohan lo tomaba por la cintura y lo acomodaba de forma que quedara acostado boca abajo en la cama-¡ah!-

El semi-saiyajin se llevó dos dedos a la boca mojándolos con su propia saliva hasta que quedaron completamente húmedos, sin pensarlo dos veces siquiera pero con cuidado, Gohan introdujo los dedos lentamente en la entrada del menor haciéndolo gemir y estremecerse tanto de dolor como de placer.

-¡Ugh! G-Gohan, no ¡no lo hagas!… ¡aah! M-me duele-se quejó Trunks al sentir los dedos de Gohan en su interior moviéndose dentro y fuera con ritmo y certeza.

-Lo siento, Trunks pero tendrás que soportarlo un poco más-dijo Gohan, una vez que la entrada del menor estuvo lo suficientemente dilatada, retiró sus dedos para reemplazarlos con su miembro, el cual introdujo con cuidado y lentitud en el estrecho interior del niño de cabellos lilas provocando que emitiera un quejido ahogado por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

Cuando Gohan vio que ya se había acostumbrado a la intromisión, comenzó a penetrarlo con lentitud al principio pero después las embestidas fueron subiendo de tono y esto hizo que Trunks soltara más gemidos de dolor que intentó callar poniendo una mano sobre su boca, como odiaba admitirlo pero de verdad que eso dolía, nunca pensó terminar en una situación así, menos esa noche y con Gohan, a quien consideraba una persona importante en su vida pero sobre todo era la persona que amaba.

-Trunks…-Gohan se dio cuenta de que su ahora amante estaba escondiendo sus gemidos-no tienes que contenerte, sé que esto duele pero pronto te relajarás… por ahora intenta relajarte lentamente, yo te amo, Trunks ¿lo sabías?-

El menor solo se limitó a asentir por respuesta ya que después de todo, él también se sentía de esa manera, había querido esto desde hace tiempo y no había vuelta atrás. Quitó su mano de su boca y dejó que los gemidos de dolor escaparan mientras Gohan lo embestía, al poco tiempo las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, más rápidas y más certeras logrando reemplazar el dolor con placer, tocando cierto punto en el interior de Trunks que lo hacía gemir más alto provocando a Gohan a continuar tocando dicho punto para escuchar esos gemidos; continuó así por un rato más hasta que pronto llegó a su límite al igual que Trunks y ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, el menor se corrió en las sábanas y Gohan en su interior llenándolo con su cálida esencia.

Más tarde, ambos semi-saiyajines estaban acostados en la cama con las sábanas tapando sus cuerpos. Trunks dormía profundamente y Gohan solo se dedicaba a observarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, finalmente su más grande deseo se había hecho realidad, ahora él y Trunks eran solo uno, se pertenecían mutuamente y nada cambiaría eso.

- _Trunks… gracias, gracias por todo_ -dijo Gohan esperando que el menor escuchara sus palabras, aunque era imposible porque estaba dormido, se acercó a él y le dejo un beso en la frente.

* * *

Epílogo.

 _Mañana de Navidad…_

Apenas se podían distinguir los rayos del sol en el cielo cubierto por una leve niebla esa misma mañana, había mucha nieve afuera y las ramas de los árboles secos estaban repletas de ella, parecía que simulaban estar cubiertos con una fina capa de azúcar. Gohan estaba afuera contemplando el helado ambiente que rodeaba su casa mientras Trunks apenas había podido levantarse de la cama esa mañana luego de lo que él y Gohan habían hecho la noche anterior, se asomó a la ventana una vez que termino de vestirse con la misma ropa que llevaba cuando fue a la casa de su sensei y lo vio parado ahí afuera cerca de la entrada de la casa. Gohan al percatarse de ello, giro su mirada para ver a Trunks y le regaló una cálida sonrisa, la primera de muchas en ese día.

-Buenos días, Trunks-lo saludo Gohan desde el lugar en donde estaba.

-¡Hay mucha nieve aquí, Gohan!-dijo Trunks observando el paisaje desde la ventana. Gohan solo se limitó a sonreírle otra vez y le extendió los brazos.

-Ven, baja aquí, Trunks.

-Ok.

El pequeño de cabellos lilas salió por la ventana sin dudar siquiera y bajó volando hacia los brazos de Gohan quien lo recibió dándole el abrazo que tanto quería darle, Trunks correspondió al abrazo de su sensei sin dejar de sonreír, finalmente el deseo más anhelado de ambos semi-saiyajines se había cumplido anoche, ambos habían tenido lo que más querían: estar juntos y volverse uno. Sin duda alguna, esa había sido la mejor noche y la mejor navidad de sus vidas, eso era algo que ellos jamás olvidarían y lo conservarían para siempre en su memoria.


End file.
